draclynfandomcom-20200215-history
Aellyn - The Holy Queendom
History The Queendom of Aellyn is the oldest realm in all Draclyn. Said to be blessed by the gods, it is the only realm that has history recorded and maintained since before written. Although only written in an ancient set of symbols, the story explains that the world, Draclyn, was led by the blessed Kingdom of Aellyn. For centuries the Kingdom of Aellyn was the center of worship for the gods, even after factions broke off and created other realms around the world. Ruled by a family of Holy Magic uses, the power only flows through the blood of the women in the family. Because of this, the men are required to be strong warriors. Once a woman who is not in the bloodline ascends to her spot as Queen, she is blessed by the gods with the magic that has been bestowed to the family. This is the tradition that the Aellyn Kingdom has followed until the reign of the malicous King Kyril Averness. Under his rule, the Holy Kingdom began a Crusade that pillaged the towns and threatened the invasion of nearby realms. It wasn't until his wife, Queen Sophia, had him assassinated upon hearing of his plans to have her killed and prevent the ascension of further members of the Blessed Family. Upon the death of the King, Queen Sophia then ordered that the Realm of Aellyn be ruled by a Holy Queen, blessed by the gods to rule the lands. It made sense as well. Since the women of the family were blessed by the Gods with magic, then they should be the ones to rule the lands with the King as the militaristic leader of the land. While the Queen rules that land and has total control over the realm, the King serves as her lead bodyguard and prevents any attempts made to kill the Queen. This has been the setup of the Queendom for the past four centuries and it has made for eternal peace in the lands. The Queens over this time have restored the land to its rightful place as the Holy Land in Draclyn, a place for pilgrimage to worship the gods who created the planet. GEOGRAPHY AND CLIMATE Goes here when we've figured it out... I'm thinking seasons similar to our own? CULTURE PEOPLE We'll put something here when we've decided on races. FOOD The people of Aellyn eat by a very strict schedule, with breakfast at 6am, lunch at noon, and dinner at 6pm. Lunch is a very light meal, such as a small salad without dressing, and dinner is the only meal at which citizens are allowed to eat meat. Of course, the food is blessed and prayers are said before each meal. On Holy Days, the people fast, instead devoting the hour allotted for meals to prayer and atonement of sins; technically those who haven't sinned between Holy Days are allowed to eat, but few are ever so arrogant as to think themselves perfect in their worship. STYLE In Aellyn, the clothing is very standard: silken robes which are either solid white or solid gold in color, in reverence to the Holy Gods and Goddesses. SOCIAL STRUCTURE Though none of them would ever openly admit it, Aellyn is a very judgmental society. They subconsciously believe that your wealth is an indicator of your devotion, as though the Gods and Goddesses blessed you. However, it's also very difficult to move between economic stati, so really your wealth is simply an indicator of your parents' wealth. FAMILY STRUCTURE Those living in Aellyn have a lot of love for immediate family, and elders are greatly respected, especially those with children and grandchildren. Children often continue to live with their parents until they get married. EVERYDAY LIFE Most citizens of Aellyn live very structured lives, working off of strict schedules. They work hard, and don't leave much time for merry-making. Indeed, it is almost as though they need to prove that they have deserved the title of Holy Queendom. Prayer is also integrated into daily routines. HOLY DAYS I haven't figured that out yet. Category:Realms